


Mechly Deal

by WasabiBAU5



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiBAU5/pseuds/WasabiBAU5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr makes a deal with Heatwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechly Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this one's Ok.

“Come on cap, just one more time!”

“No, blurr. I’m exhausted.”

 

Heatwave and Blurr were apparently having a few obstacle course drills or also known as racing, and ever since Blurr lost the first race he competed with Heatwave when he first arrived, he’s been determined to beat Heatwave at a few more races, and things were going well. Till he started losing again due to his ego.

 

“Come on Cap!, Don’t be like that!” Blurr complained,

“I can and I will.” Heatwave protested,

“Ok well...um...How about a deal? Aye?” Blurr quickly countered,

By that mentioning, Heatwave was all audio receptors.

“What’s the deal?” Heatwave asked with frustration in his optics,

“If you win again, You can do whatever you want to me.” Blurr blurted, obviously not thinking it through,

“Uh…” Heatwave had no reply to protest against that.

“Oh yeah, aaand if I win, you have to give me your position for two months, call me Captain Blurr all the time and give me your ladder!” Blurr continued, “You wanna go? Unless you’re not up for it. Firetruck.”

With some thought and some possible outcomes that may be in his favor due his strong and durable prowess, Heatwave made his decision.

“...Bring it on, Racecar.” Heatwave aggressively concluded,

 

Both bots, in almost a nanosecond, transformed and raced off in a flash of red and purple.

 

**_*Meanwhile*_ **

 

“Chase!” Blades called out,

“Yes, Blades?” Chase responded,

“Where's Heatwave? I need to ask him something” 

“He is currently in a practice run with Blurr, maybe I can assist in the matter.” Chase offered,

“Ok...well...um...Do you think Blurr will be available anytime soon?” Blades continued, “he said he’d teach me on how to do flips in midair while transforming once he's done with his drills.”

“I have a doubtful percent that he will not be available at the times that you expect him to be, but I can teach you myself if you wish to qualify.” Chase admitted,

“Yes Yes! Please teach me, You and Heatwave are so cool whenever you both do it!” Blades chirped gleefully.

With such a cheeky attitude, cheerful appearance, and all done with such a cute expression. Who would ever deny such an adorable copter-bot’s face?

“Alright, follow me to the bunker we will need some time and a lot of space as it with require the best of your athletic skills.” Chase informed,

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Was the last thing Blades said as both bots descended to the bunker.

 

**_*Back at the race with Heatwave & Blurr*_ **

 

“Woah!” Blurr gasped as he swerved to a stop at the finish line and transformed out. Only to find Heatwave darkly chuckling at him as he was chill and simply leaning against the firehouse wall. Waiting.

 

Heatwave came first. 

He won. 

So much to Blurr’s despair.

 

“No fair, I should’ve been there!” Blurr childishly complained, despite his loss,

“Hey. You made a deal. Better shape up and be a mech.” Heatwave demanded,

“Alright fine. What do ya want me to do, Cap. Clean the gutters, pretend like a chicken towards the others?” Blurr gave in,

“My berth at 11:30.” The instructional words by Heatwave that Blurr quickly understood and somehow began slightly aroused due to it,

“Goin soft on me, aye Cap?” Blurr smirked with a sarcastic expression,

“No. Rough.” Heatwave turned and headed into the firehouse.

Blurr snickered. He liked where this deal was headed.

 

**_*Timeskip*_ **

 

“Wow, those lessons you taught me were awesome, will we train tomorrow?” Blades questioned,

“Yes, we but for now I need to recharge…” Chase yawned and headed for his berth within the bunker hallway.

 

“Ok G’night!” Blades finished before he accidently bumped into Heatwave, who was heading to his berthroom as well.

“Oh, s-sorry Heatwave.”

Heatwave didn’t reply back and just went inside his berth. Silently.

“Huh, eh...” Blades then went to his own berth as well.

 

**_*In Heatwave’s Room*_ **

 

“Ready?...”

“Oh yeah, bring it on.”

 

Blurr opened his interface panel, and got comfortable on the berth with a position so opening it aroused Heatwave to his max. With that done, the red mech opened his panel revealing his rugged, red striped spike. All done so in the dark.   
  
“I bet I can wreck your slag.” Blurr snarked,   
“I’d like to see you try.” Heatwave chuckled.   
  
Once Heatwave leaned down, Blurr moaned in pleasure as the firebot glided the head of his spike up and down his valve, leaned in further and pressed his spike into the racerbot’s valve.   
“nnff…Oohh...” Blurr whimpered,   
“Get ready to get wrecked.” Heatwave growled,

“Oooh...ngh...W-we’ll see about...aah...That!” Blurr concluded.   
  
The purple mech’s valve was really leaking lubricant out, it made it easy for the firetruck to push in further as he grunted, moaned and groaned in time to his thrusts, Blurr’s tight valve clenching his spike. Lighting up nodes with a hot thick sting of pleasure.    
“Uuuuh…” was all the speedster could vent, he couldn’t help but moan to the very friction of Heatwave’s hot spike thrusting in him as it quickened to a faster pace. The red mech moaned as he continuously slammed his spike into the racerbot valve as it swallowed his thick member in. Blurr couldn’t help but love the feel of the firebot taking him. His spike pulsing in him. In his sweet entrance.

To spice things up Heatwave was able to take his left servo, reach it over the speedster’s shoulder, onto his wing spoiler and started stroking and rubbing, shooting an immense flow of pleasure throughout Blurr as the hypersensitivity got the most and better of him, causing him to throw his helm back and gasp. They sure were clashing together like hot, mean sex machines.   
  
“Uuh...almost…there...!” signs that Blurr was coming to an end. To a climax, in fact.   


The firebot viciously grabbed Blurr hips and started to pummel his spike in and out vigorously of the racerbot’s valve. All Blurr could do now was moan deeply and grip tightly on the berth’s sheets.   


“Grrr, INCOMING!” Heatwave shouted,   
“OH, FRAG YEAH!” Blurr exclaimed.   
The red bot busted into his purple lover a few more times until he was deep as his spike could go, toppled over his peak and overloaded into Blurr with gushes of transfluid. Threads of transfluid shot into into the speedster’s valve and he groaned with each shot. With a few rough, quick and strong thrusts Heatwave rode out the orgasm, pushing T-fluid even deeper into Blurr. While the firebot was pumping T-fluid, Blurr’s hot valve calipers tightened around his spike.   
  
Heatwave shot one last wad of T-fluid into Blurr’s valve and half collapsed on top of him, the racerbot’s servos hugged him. Pulling him into a kiss, now it was Heatwave’s turn to give in.   
Blurr mashed his lips against the firetruck’s in a slow massage while rubbing his helm with his right servo. Heatwave’s lips felt firm but smooth against his own and Blurr nearly jerked back in surprise as he felt Heatwave's glossa finally move in and start to play with his own. They both gently encircled each other's glossas before pressing deeper into each other's mouth. Blurr moaned softly, kissing the leader of the team was hot, but him kissing back was ten times as fragging hot. Both eventually pulled back from the kiss as it finished with a connecting line of lubricant from each other.   
  
“Welp that was fun.” Blurr stated,   
“...Yeah.” Heatwave stoically finished. With a flushing blush, Heatwave then pulled out his depressurized spike and closed his panel.   
“Hey!” Blurr gasped, “A little warning would’ve been ok.” Blurr closed his panel as well.   
“Grow up, will ya.” Heatwave chuckled.


End file.
